gallifrey_standsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeon
Origin Aeon, named 102 at the time, had a very easy childhood on Gallifrey. The Time War had yet to overwhelm the Time Lords when she was born and set in her cradle. Type 102’s were brand new, and she was proud to be a part of the next generation of Gallifrey’s famous machines. Except now, she found herself thinking and working for herself. She became able to express and be more of a Time Lady than she had ever been before. As she grew up though, she came to stray from these thoughts and worked more on being technically capable than physically. Years went by, and Aeon came to find herself in one of the shipyards on Gallifrey. She needed to be primed to get a pilot. However, as she was waiting, she had thoughts about the Time Lords and their relationship with the Daleks. She started to have thoughts of running away on her own. And eventually, after waiting for a long time, Aeon abandoned Gallifrey, for fear of the Time War, and for her own safety. Shortly after, in a little street corner on Earth, she met up with someone very special. Her name was Iota, and she was a TARDIS, just like herself. But one thing was different about her, she was a Type 103. The two worked together, not only overcoming Aeon’s fear of being alone after leaving Gallifrey but also helping her to become more capable as a TARDIS. Iota copied her data-banks over to Aeon. It scarred her, seeing the war, the Time War, the very war she had feared, seeing the death, and the loss. It hurt, and it hurt her like nothing else ever had. Thankfully, the bad did not come without some good. Aeon was told by Iota that a young Time Tot by the name of Londrin, was stuck on Earth in the 21st century. He was only a child, and for sure would die or never come to realize his true potential should he not have an yone of a similar kind to him be able to care for him. Together with the help of an extraterrestrial member of Torchwood by the name of Good, Aeon was able to locate Londrin. Being a TARDIS, and still relatively new to a physical form, Aeon stayed in Good’s basement while she and someone else retrieved Londrin. Shortly afterwards, the two met for the first time. Londrin was a mere 10 years old. He had run away from the Academy on Gallifrey with Good’s help. Londrin was so lonely and helpless. He hadn’t even finished any of his studies on Gallifrey. Aeon warmed up to him very quickly, seeing that his situation was very similar to that of her own. Eventually, the two became TARDIS and pilot. But after their quiet time on Earth, it came time for them to face the Universe in its full glory, and danger. After a remarkable turn of events, Iota came to contact Aeon yet again and informing her certain troubles on Earth in a city by the name of Toronto... Being glad to help her out, Aeon agreed, and brought her pilot, Londrin, along with her. Eventually, their travels took them to a planet by the name of Darthi Five, where a bloomed Type 102 TARDIS by the name of Isha had been broken. Isha was a TARIDS murder, and even tried to kill Aeon for her Artron Energy. However, Iota stepped up, and with the help of the Eleventh Doctor, and a Gallifreyan android by the name of CLaRA, was saved. While Iota, and CIA agents by the name of James Allicaster, Arc, and The Angel, worked on Isha’s fate, Aeon rested and regained her strength. Londrin drew to her side, and after several minutes, gave her the name “Aeon” as a promise regarding their relationship (“We will be together for Aeons and Aeons...”). Since, Londrin and Aeon have been on many journeys, although, the time for Aeon and Londrin to be refined in fire is coming. And maybe, Aeon will get the opportunity to prove her worth as Iota lays before her, slowly dying, and her very being fading away... Weaknesses Aeon cracks under pressure. Because so young she had yet to learn a lot about the universe. How best to care for herself, her pilot, and others. Being responsible for a Time Tot is something that she has yet to learn to adjust to, and can be overwhelmed very easily. Equipment * Assorted weaponry * Sonic screwdriver * TARDIS key Other Notes Aeon, being roleplayed by Veritas (Something) falls under the guidelines found in Type 102+ TARDIS Roleplay Guide (Veritas' Interpretation). Category:TARDISes